I got kicked out
by gleek.me
Summary: Blaine has some family issues and is glad to have Kurt to fall back on.


_There were screams of "GET OUT FAGGOT" as Blaine scrambled to grab the most stuff he could-which wasn't much- and get out of the house without getting even more beaten. He was pushed out of the door despite his Mother's protests towards his Father's decision._

_Blaine landed on the ground but quickly stood and took off running._

_"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN. DON'T COME BACK AGAIN YOU LIL FAG!" Blaine's dad yelled at him even though he was almost a block away. He kept running until it hurt too much. He sat down on a curb and thought of his options. After a few moments he stood and began walking again._

There was a knock on the door of the Hudmel's home. Kurt got up from his place on the couch where he had been reading a _Vogue_ magazine.

'It's 9:30 on a Friday night, who would be knocking on our door.' He thought to himself.

He opened the door and gasped at the sight.

On the other side of the door Blaine stood, lip split, and a few bruises forming around his body in various places.

"I got kicked out." Blaine said.

Kurt pulled him in without even asking any questions and called Carole down from upstairs.

Carole came downstairs as fast as she could. She could hear the urgency in Kurt's voice when he called her down.

"What happened." Carole asked coming into the kitchen where Kurt had Blaine sitting on the counter. He was examining Blaine's neck where a large purple-ish bruise was forming already. Whoever did this to him had to be stronger and someone Blaine wouldn't hit back.

"Oh my god, Blaine." Carole said walking up to him. "Who did this to you?" She asked in concern.

Blaine coughed and said "Dad."

Kurt almost started crying right there. He knew that Blaine's Father was a homophobic asshole but he didn't think that he would go as far as hitting him.

"Blaine." Carole said. "Do you know if anything's broken?"

"Don't know." He choked out.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"Where does it hurt the most, Blaine?" Carole asked.

Blaine pointed to the bruise on his neck. "Here."

"Okay." Carole started putting medicines on his neck and other bad bruises around his body.

"Are- are you thirsty or hungry at all?" Kurt asked.

"Thirsty." Blaine said quietly.

"Okay. I can get you some water or-"

"Water." Blaine cut Kurt off.

"Okay." Kurt went to get some water for Blaine while Carole continued to take care of some of Blaine's major injuries.

Kurt came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and helped Blaine take a few sips.

Carole finished up and told Kurt to take Blaine up to his room so he could lie down.

Kurt and Blaine were upstairs. Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed and Kurt was finding Blaine some clothes for him to wear other than his jeans and blood-stained t-shirt.

Kurt pulled out some sweat pants and a McKinley High t-shirt.

"Here you go, baby." Kurt said softly. Not wanting to startle Blaine as he looked to be in deep thought.

"Oh, thank you, Kurt." Blaine replied. His voice was different than usual.

"Do you need any help?" Kurt asked. Blaine seemed in pain as he attempted to pull of his shirt.

"Yes. Please." Blaine said.

"Okay." Kurt helped Blaine change out of his jeans and t-shirt and into the new clothes.

Blaine sat back down on the bed and looked down.

"Do you want to sleep? Are you hungry? Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Can't sleep. Not hungry."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked again.

"Do you want to know about it?" Blaine retorted.

"Kind of." Kurt sat down next to Blaine.

"Okay. Well, I got home from the Lima Bean with you and when I got home my dad started asking questions and then he started yelling at me. He said "Either break up with that little fag or leave." At first I didn't say anything. Then he hit me. And started yelling some more. I was really mad that he had called you that so I tried hitting him back but that just made him even angrier. I grabbed what I could which was my backpack that was by the door. It had my phone and wallet in it and that was all I really need. Besides you. I started walking. Nowhere really. Anywhere but home. I thought about coming straight here, but I wanted to walk around longer. Then I came here. And the worst part is, My Mom watched the entire scene but didn't do anything. She was too scared to. I could tell she wanted to."

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, careful not to hurt the younger boy. "Do- do you think they'll ever let you back?"

"If I broke up with you, maybe." Blaine said.

"Oh." Kurt let go of Blaine and shifted so he was farther away from him than he was before the hug. "So, what you're trying to say is that you came here to break up with me."

"_No_, no. God, no." Blaine said quickly. "I came here because you mean so much more to me than my parents ever will. You accept me and care about me. You give me things I've never gotten from him and never will."

"Blaine, you shouldn't get some things I give you from your father."

"Well, yeah. But I mean Love, Acceptance, Encouragement. All the things that parents are supposed to give. You give me. And I will _never, ever_ loose you to get them. You are _so_ much better."

"Okay." Kurt smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Blaine noticed his uncertainty and tried convincing him further.

"I really mean it." Blaine said.

"I know, I know. It's just. Normally family's more important."

"You _are _family, Kurt." Blaine assured him.

" I mean, like. _Real_ family." Kurt said.

"You, your Dad, Carole, and Finn are the best and most real family I've ever had." Blaine lifted Kurt's chin up so he could look him in the eye.

"Blaine, stop it." Kurt said.

"It's true." Blaine laid down on the bed.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, if you want to break up with me, do it. Just get it over with so you can sleep." Kurt said, fighting back tears.

"Kurt," Blaine whined. "I don't want to break up with you."

"But you have to." Kurt stood up and walked across the room.

"Kurt, come back. I'm not breaking up with you."

"Why won't you? If you could be with your family-"

"Kurt. Stop." Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt despite the pain. Blaine waked right up to Kurt and leaned in as close as he could without crying out in pain from the pressure on his bruises.

"Blaine. Go lay down."

"I'm not a dog, Kurt." Blaine said leaning in closer and closer until there was no space in between them.

Blaine pulled away a few moments later and said, "I can't do that with my Dad." **(a/n: yes, I know...finchel reference...I'm not proud...) (not that Finchel is bad..I love them, but yeah)**

"No, no you can't" Kurt breathed out.

"I love you." Blaine smiled.

"I love you, too." Kurt smiled back. "You can stay here as long as you need." Kurt told him gently.

"Thank you." Blaine said. He walked back over and sat on the bed.

"It's nothing really. I get to spend more time with you anyways."

Blaine laughed at that.

"And you're always welcome in my bed." Kurt said with a mischievous smile.

"You really think your Dad would go for us sleeping in the same bed? Let alone room."

"Point taken." Kurt sighed. "But we'll have to have at least _some_ time alone."

"After these bruises heal, I'm all yours." Blaine said wincing as he laid down.

"Okay. Now get some sleep. I love you." Kurt turned off the light and went over to the bed before kissing Blaine's forehead.

"Love you, too." Blaine yawned.


End file.
